


「 A Strange Existence 」

by TaylaJane



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kaneki is not amused, Will update as I go along, but still similar, scary Kaneki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylaJane/pseuds/TaylaJane
Summary: Sometimes… Kaneki wishes for a little more.But then he remembers and scolds himself for wanting anything but a simple life. But trouble always seems to find him, no matter how hard he tries to get away from it. His latest unlucky streak has quite literally dragged him kicking and screaming into the world of ghouls.They all treat him as if he is fragile, born to break, to be used and then thrown away.Kaneki is getting really tired of acting all the time.





	「 A Strange Existence 」

**Author's Note:**

> So I was looking through my computer and found my books folder. Turns out I actually wrote this back in 2014? I actually completely forgot about this, whoops. Maybe this time I'll actually get around to finishing it.
> 
> Also if you've read or watched Tokyo Ghoul you know how gory and violent it can be. This is not one of those fluffy stories you can find l i t e r a l l y everywhere. Just warning you now.
> 
> Enjoy~

***

**_Humans are thought to be at the top of the food chain…But there are beings who hunt them as food._ **

Darkness encompassed the Wards of Tokyo. Very few places were still open at the late hour. The regular people who went about their lives during the day had settled down into their homes, comfortable and safe from those outside. While others who were less... savory began to prowl the night.

Above the glowing lights of the city, stood an almost complete structure. It was a soon-to-be viewing platform, a tourist attraction for the masses. Only faint sounds from the streets below reached up into the sky, even then, they were nothing more than whispers. A faint whimper filled with pain and despair drifted on the light breeze. It was a quiet sound, only just loud enough to echo and not nearly loud enough to reach the street below.

** _The monsters who feed on the flesh of humans._ **

A soft giggle echoed out from the viewing platform. High heels walked at a slow pace, each step walking evenly and measured, taking their time. The whimpering intensified, a young man sat pressing his back against a newly completed concrete wall. One hand was pressed against a wound in his stomach with a growing pool of livid red blood beneath him. The other being used as a crutch to the side, stopping himself from sliding down in exhaustion. His clothes were haggard and he was pale to the point of being leached of colour with huge rolling tears slipping out of his half-closed eyes.

“S-stop…” he whispered out, in a tone barely louder than the footsteps themselves. Another giggle echoed out. Gone was the sweet innocence of a girly giggle. Instead, it was filled with malice and delight of the suffering of others. The footsteps pace increased as if the owner was eager to begin something….or end someone. A figure loomed out of the darkness, their features unrecognizable.

** _They are called…._ **

The man was shaking with absolute terror, trembling like a leaf in the wind. Snot was running out of his nose but he made no effort to wipe it away. He couldn’t do anything except watch as the shapeless figure walked closer and closer. He could hear a sliding sound, of something heavy grazing against the concrete. The sound only served to terrify him even more.

“P-please…let me g-go…” He managed to stutter out. The pool of blood below him expanded slightly as his bowels loosened and then emptied.

“No.” The dark figure said quietly, a smile in their voice.

The last thing the young man saw was a woman, enchantingly beautiful, leaning towards him, arms stretched out as if to embrace him with a wide malice filled grin etched onto her face. Then his vision was tipping forward, his head no longer connected to his shoulders and landing with a soft thump in his own lap. There was a final soft giggle before the night was silent save for the sounds of ripping and tearing.

** _Ghouls._ **


End file.
